1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a perpendicular magnetic recording head.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with an increased surface recording density in a magnetic recording medium (hereinafter, referred to as a “recording medium”) represented by a hard disk, a perpendicular magnetic recording system in which a direction of a signal magnetic field is set to a direction intersecting with a surface of the recording medium is a main stream as a recording system of a magnetic recording head. This is because a line recording density thereof is advantageously higher than that in a longitudinal magnetic recording system in related art, and a recorded recording medium is advantageously less affected by thermal fluctuation. A magnetic recording head of the perpendicular magnetic recording system (hereinafter, referred to as “perpendicular magnetic recording head”) has a main magnetic pole that guides a magnetic flux generated in a thin film coil to a recording medium, and the main magnetic pole has a tip section (a magnetic pole) that emits a magnetic flux to generate a recording magnetic field (a perpendicular magnetic field) and has a narrow width.
In these days, demand to further improve the surface recording density of the magnetic recording medium shows tendency to further increase. In addition, reduction in eddy-current loss in a high frequency region and improvement in response characteristics in the high frequency region are also demanded. Under such a circumstance, it is desirable to provide a perpendicular magnetic recording head and a magnetic recording unit that address higher density recording and are excellent in response characteristics in the high frequency region.